


[podfic] The Circle Mage's Guide to Civil Disobedience

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Related, Circle Mages, Circle of Magi Culture and Customs, Essays, Gen, Mages (Dragon Age), Meta, Metafiction, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: And remember. This is the Circle. There are always eyes.





	[podfic] The Circle Mage's Guide to Civil Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Circle Mage's Guide to Civil Disobedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122699) by [zalzaires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires). 



 

****

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/36ysna934i3bdpd/DA%20The%20Circle%20Mages%20Guide%20to%20Civil%20Disobedience.mp3?dl=0) (3.66 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:07:23

**Author's Note:**

> The original work is a WIP but I've podficced the available chapters and decided to leave this version listed as complete, but I can add on additional chapters in the future should the author choose to return to the fic. I think the chapters stand well enough on their own so don't be worried about cliffhangers or anything.


End file.
